


Vignettes from a Charlie Young Christmas

by Sangerin



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to and including "Noel".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignettes from a Charlie Young Christmas

There were many things in the West Wing that were Charlie's job. He also had a few responsibilities -- although not many -- in the Residence. But this was not one of them.

'Charlie, it's not quite straight,' said Zoe. 'Could you move it a little bit more to the right. No, the other right!'

'Can't the tree people do this?' he asked, as he pulled the trunk of the Christmas tree closer to himself, while Ellie lay below the tree turning the screws on the stand, and Zoe made sure the tree was straight.

'No,' replied Zoe. 'Those trees are so sterile and official. We have to have one we put up ourselves or it's no fun.'

'This really isn't part of my job,' said Charlie, loosening his hold on the trunk.

From beneath the tree, Ellie snorted. 'As Zoe's boyfriend, this is definitely your job. And don't let go!' she screeched, as the tree threatened to fall on top of her.

'Yeah, but I'm not paid to be her boyfriend,' said Charlie. 'I'm paid to make sure your father gets through the day, so that your mother doesn't kill me.' Zoe swatted him for that comment.

'Dad can cope without you for a few more minutes,' Zoe said. 'Got it, El?'

Ellie crawled out and brushed off the pine needles. 'Think so. Okay, Charlie.'

Tentatively, he let go. It stood upright, and didn't move.

'Yes!' exclaimed Zoe. 'Okay. Now for the lights. Then the star, and then all the other decorations.'

Charlie backed away. 'I really have to be getting back to the Oval Office,' he said, heading towards the door. 'It's a busy day, and there's only two weeks until Christmas.'

'Piker!' said Zoe, but she kissed him anyway.

They were interrupted by a swoosh and a thump as the tree hit the floor. 'Uh, guys,' said Ellie, 'I guess it wasn't quite straight.'

Zoe grabbed Charlie's arm and prevented his escape. She kissed him once more, very lightly. 'Tree. Hold. Now.'

He sighed for the forty-ninth time that morning and stuck out his arm to hold the tree trunk. 'You are so much like your mother,' he said, knowing what the consequences would be, and really not caring.

* * *

'So, what's it going to be this year?' asked Margaret, as she brought some files in for Mrs Landingham. 'That old book shop again?'

'I don't know, Margaret,' he replied. 'But then, the First Lady tells me that the President rarely does his shopping until the day before Christmas. Since he can get the Secret Service to clear the place out, I guess he doesn't worry so much about last minute crowds. How's Leo going on his cards?'

'He's complaining as usual,' said Margaret, brightly. 'He asked me which Mallory he was signing a card for before.'

'That's not good,' Charlie replied.

Mrs Landingham bustled back into the room with a cup of coffee in her hand. 'Hello, Margaret. Merry Christmas. Charlie, have a cookie.'

'Thanks, Mrs Landingham,' said Charlie, taking one from the jar on her desk. 'You busy today?'

'It's the week before Christmas, Charlie, of course I'm busy. I've got the lists of Christmas cards for you to give to the President. He's going to want to sign them all, but just tell him how many there really are, and he'll realise that most of them have to be signed electronically.'

Charlie took the piece of paper from her, looked at the numbers, and his jaw dropped. 'I've got to tell Deanna this,' he said. 'She complains when I make her sign the cards for the relatives.'

'You become the President, the list of relatives grows exponentially,' said Mrs Landingham, dryly. 'Just be glad that the death threats don't get cards. I worry about the trees we go through some times.'

'You and me both,' said Charlie, shaking his head at the list yet again.

* * *

'We're going to the White House for Christmas?' said Deanna, her eyes wide.

Charlie took another decoration from its box, and hung it carefully on a branch of their tree. Four days before Christmas, and finally he was home while Deanna was still up, and they could finally decorate their tree. 'If you want to,' he said.

'If I want to? Charlie -- it's Christmas. With Zoe and Mrs Bartlet and,' she dropped her voice to an awed whisper, 'the President.'

He smiled at her. He'd felt that way every day since he'd been given the job. 'They're not going to Manchester this year,' he explained. 'And Zoe found out that Uncle Matt cancelled on us, and she told the President. So, do you want to go?'

Deanna looked around her, at the small apartment that had become more comfortable since Charlie had been working; at the photo of their mother, surrounded by scraps of holly. Charlie watched her. He saw her so little, really. He was gone early and home late, and Christmas would have been some rare time they could spend together. But the memories were still raw and Christmas without their mother still really wasn't Christmas.

He hung a few more decorations on their tree while he waited for her response. It didn't take long. 'Hell, yeah, I want to go!' she said, joining him by the tree and throwing her arms around his neck. 'Thanks, Bro.'

'I'll tell the First Lady,' said Charlie. 'And Dee? Watch your language.'

She said nothing in response. She gestured instead, but with such a gleam in her eye that he decided to ignore it. The brat.

* * *

YoYo Ma played Bach for the Christmas party. Charlie met the cellist when he arrived, shook his hand and welcomed him to the White House. Donna hid around the corner and watched Ma arrive.

Charlie donned a tuxedo -- an item of clothing he'd barely dreamt of owning eighteen months ago. At the party he mingled. The assistants gave him cards, and presents for Deanna. Ginger kissed him on the cheek and told him he was cute. Bonnie hugged him.

Zoe kidnapped him, and they snuck into Josh's office and kissed, before Donna came to find them, because the President was looking for both of them, and preferred not to see them together in quite that way.

They went back to the party and smiled at each other over people's heads. After that, the President kept him busy all evening, and the First Lady told Charlie that whatever the old curmudgeon said, he and Deanna were still invited to Christmas dinner. But that he ought to behave himself over the next few days.

Charlie grinned, and took the hint.

* * *

The President sent him home early to change and pick up Deanna. When the taxi brought them to the gate of the White House, there were carollers outside. Charlie thought he saw Donna leading Josh away, but the two apparently familiar forms were soon lost in the crowds listening to the carollers and looking at the great pine on the lawn, covered in coloured lights.

They were met at the door of the residence by one of the stewards, who grinned at Charlie like an old friend, and treated Deanna like visiting royalty.

Zoe, in a dark green dress, came hurrying into the room. 'He's feeling outnumbered by all us girls,' she said. 'He's going to be so grateful you're here. Hey, Dee -- Merry Christmas,' she said to the younger girl, hugging her tightly. 'Come on. Mom wants to see you,' Zoe said to Deanna. She linked one arm with Charlie, and led them both into the room. 'They're here.'

The First Lady hugged Deanna as warmly as her daughter had done. Charlie nodded towards the tree. 'It stayed up, finally.'

Zoe laughed. 'We got one of the tree people to do it,' she admitted. 'Only putting it up, though. Ellie and I decorated it ourselves.'

'Yeah,' came the President's voice, as he joined the two youngsters, 'and they put all the ornaments on in the wrong places, which is what happens when you don't include the master tree-decorator in the process.'

'Yes, Dad,' said Zoe.

'Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady! I've been decorating Christmas trees for ... more years than I want to admit. I could get a Nobel Prize in Christmas Tree decoration, only Mr Nobel forgot that particular category. Now, Charlie. How about some eggnog?'

'Thank you, sir.' The President led him away from Zoe and gave him a cup. Zoe grinned at Charlie from across the room, and shrugged her shoulders. Charlie grinned back.

'I want you to enjoy tonight,' said the President. 'You've worked extremely hard this year, and you deserve a night off. So, you and Deanna come to Mass with us tonight, and then we'll send you home in a car. Have a good day off tomorrow, and we'll start again the day after that.'

'It never stops, does it, sir?'

'No, Charlie, it doesn't,' said the President. 'But we get to pause for a while, on nights like this, and that's when we remember what it's all about. Look at them: Abbey and Deanna and Ellie and my little Zoe over there making eyes at you... They're what it's all about. Family, Charlie, family. It makes it all worth it, doesn't it, son?'

Since the Christmas season had begun, Charlie had sighed a lot. But this sigh was a happy one.

'Yes, sir.'


End file.
